


In Sync

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [21]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Cute, Cute Dan Howell, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Cute Phil Lester, Dom Phil Lester, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, I promise, M/M, Neko Au, Neko!Dan, Oops, Romance, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Top Phil Lester, but the smut is good, daddy!Phil, kind of a lot of plot, nekoverse, very in love boys, very minor mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Phil kicked his long legs till his pants were gone for good, somewhere in the room to be found later. He pulled up from the kiss, panting for a moment before trailing kisses down Dan's smooth, hairless torso, stopping every few spots to leave a dark red mark for his eyes only to see tomorrow morning in the aftermath.~*~*~aka: daddy!phil and neko!dan go on a romantic night out to celebrate 5 years of being together where then they end up engaged to one another and make passionate love to celebrate their lives together. (shitty summary, ik, but i promise the fic is great !!)





	In Sync

Dan and Phil had been together for what felt like forever since that fateful day back 6 years ago when Phil had found Dan curled up in an alleyway in London, and not a day went by where they didn't make time for each other.

Phil had saved Dan from being thrown into a slave trade since he found the abandoned neko. Dan had escaped an abusive owner and had been trying to fend for himself until he could make it somewhere that felt safe to him. Phil had been on his way home from work when he heard whimpering in the dark alleyway that led him to the painfully skinny dark-haired neko curled up under a wad of newspapers.

Today was the 6 year anniversary of Phil saving Dan and the 5 year anniversary of them getting together as a couple, and both of them had their own plans for how they wanted to treat the other. They had dropped vague hints to each other about what they thought of doing and when so their plans wouldn't overlap, but other than that both of them were nearly oblivious to what the other had planned.

"Hey Daddy, don't go near our bedroom today. I left clothes out for you in the spare room, but leave our room alone," Dan spoke absentmindedly as Phil scratched behind his ears relaxingly.

"Huh, what?" Phil questioned, slightly confused as to why their bedroom would be off limits.

"You'll find out later, but you'll ruin it if you go near it before I say you can," Dan explained, looking up from Phil's lap, brushing his tail against Phil's cheek.

Phil nuzzled his face against Dan's tail, smiling happily, "alright baby, can do."

"Thank you Daddy," Dan said softly with a wide grin, thinking about his plans for the bedroom.

They continued to lie together on the couch, absentmindedly watching TV through the morning as they followed their morning routine. Though the day was special, they didn't want to change much of their morning as it was some of their favourite time to spend together, cuddled up together in their pyjamas as they sipped their tea and let the morning light flood into their flat.

"Shower with me?" Phil asked with a smile as he stood up from the couch, hanging a hand out for Dan to take.

"Would I ever say no?" Dan asked back as he took Phil's hand, standing up with him and following him out of the lounge.

Phil chuckled playfully as he set his mug down on the kitchen island as he led the way out of the lounge to their bathroom.

"How about – actually a bath?" Phil asked as he opened the bathroom door, stepping to the side to show a path of rose petals leading to a small basket of bath supplies right next to the bathtub.

"Oh my goodness, Daddy, this is so cute!" Dan squeaked softly, jumping into Phil, wrapping his long limbs around his boyfriend's body, "of course I'll take a bath with you."

"You sit there on the counter," Phil said as he kissed Dan's forehead and lifted Dan up so he was sitting up on the bathroom counter, "and I'll get it all set up for us."

"Thank yoouuu," Dan sang out to Phil as he crossed his ankles and waited, watching Phil work with a smile wide across his face.

Phil worked quickly, getting the water to the perfect temperature, pulling out two of Dan's favourite Groovy Bombs from the basket, and unfolding all of the bonus towels to lay around the tub just in case they got splashy.

As the tub filled, Phil stepped back over to Dan, reaching right for the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and off the boy with little resistance. Dan giggled ever so softly as he reached for Phil's, tugging the elder's off just like he had done.

It was moments like these they loved, moments of intimacy they shared that were more about being close with each other rather than sexual gratification.

Phil pulled Dan off the counter, letting him slip his own trackies off as he turned the water off, the tub being at the perfect amount of full for both of their tall, lanky, bodies.

"Daddy get your clothes off so you can get in there," Dan giggled softly as he playfully pulled on Phil's pyjama pants, urging them down.

Phil chuckled as he slipped himself out of his pyjamas, pulling his boxers down along with them before he ducked himself into the bath, taking his spot with his back against the tub wall as he held his arms out for Dan to join him.

Dan stepped in right after Phil, making sure to avoid stepping on his lover's legs and curling his tail off to the side as he settled himself between Phil's legs, his back pressed tight against Phil's chest.

"Ready?" Phil asked as he held up both bath bombs to be dropped in, one in each side and on either side of Dan's body.

"We get to use two?!" Dan asked, his eyes wide as he turned to look at Phil's face, making sure this wasn't a bluff. Dan rarely got to use two bombs in one bath; it was reserved for special occasions and for rewards for good behaviour.

"We get to use two," Phil answered as he dropped both of them into the water, wrapping his long arms tight around Dan's torso as he watched his lover reach out for one of them.

Dan loved the feeling of a bath bomb fizzing between his fingers, he held onto it with the loosest of grips, letting it float around between his hands as it released what he called its magic into the bath.

"I love how mesmerized you get by those," Phil whispered absentmindedly as he rubbed thoughtless patterns against Dan's bare tummy.

Dan didn't answer out loud but his cheeks did take on a bright crimson hue as he tucked his face down but kept his focus on the bath bomb. Since he didn't get a proper schooling in the neko-slave market, he didn't fully understand that it was basic science that made bath bombs work like they did. Phil loved Dan's immersion too much to try to explain it and let him believe in they were a form of simple magic.

Phil smiled wide as he continued to draw lazy patterns. He loved the comfortable silence that fell between them in the bath, their breathing falling in sync with one another as they held tight to each other in the warm water.

With a damp hand, Phil reached up to wet down Dan's unruly hair. They had showered together the night before so they were in the bath more for the time together rather than to get clean, and Phil used this time to tame Dan's overnight hair, letting the warm water spring the curls back to life. He paused to scratch at Dan's ears ever so often, smiling happily as his little neko would purr in response to the touch.

Dan wiggled himself as tight to Phil as he could, not wanting Phil to ever let go of him, even if the water ran ice cold. He loved being in Phil's arms and he loved how intimate the entire concept of a bath together was. Sometimes baths were precursors to sex, but in moments like this they just took the time to appreciate each other.

"I love you," Dan purred softly as he grabbed one of Phil's hands and played with his fingers, feigning focus on them.

"I love you, too," Phil whispered back, resting his head on Dan's shoulder, pressing their cheeks together.

"I want forever with you, Daddy. I don't ever wanna go back to the way the world was," Dan whispered, his voice ever so soft as he held on tighter to Phil's hand.

"I won't ever let you go," Phil promised as he turned to kiss Dan's cheek, holding them together as close as he physically could.

"It was a world no one should ever have to live before you found me, Daddy, and each day I can't find enough ways to thank you for saving my life," Dan continued, his voice still soft as he spoke of memories he kept buried deep within.

"All I ever need is for you to love me back, Dan. That's all," Phil cooed softly as he tucked his face into Dan's neck, pressing soft, chaste kisses to his jawline.

"I don't feel like that's ever enough, you literally put me back together – from helping heal my patched tail to taking me to countless appointments to somehow turn me into a functioning ... person," Dan said, pulling Phil's face from his jaw so he could turn and face his lover, "thank you. For accepting me, for loving me, for putting me back together, for not giving a shit that I'm a neko, and for welcoming me into your home that fateful day 6 years ago," Dan finished before attaching his lips to Phil's, not giving him a chance to say anything back.

Phil kissed Dan back with a passion deep within him. He wanted to express all his love, admiration, selflessness, and care that he had for the younger with his kiss. He loosed his grip just enough for Dan to turn around in his arms, bringing them as close to face to face as they could be in a bath tub.

Dan pulled back first for air, bringing their lips apart just enough to breathe, keeping their faces as close as he could possibly manage.

"I love you, Dan," Phil purred, just loud enough for Dan to hear before he reconnected their lips, kissing him with all the love in the world as he pulled him to his chest as tight as he could.

They kissed slow and soft until the bath ran cold, their bodies yelling at them to get out as much as they didn't want to.

Phil had so much he wanted to say but he kept his mouth shut for the moment, reaching back for the soft pink towel he had for Dan and holding it up high enough that Dan had to stand up to grab it, giving him incentive to get out of the bath.

Phil followed suit quickly with his own blue towel, stepping out of the bath onto the fluffy towel he had laid at the beginning, draping it over his shoulders so his hands were free to dry Dan off.

"Daddy, you don't have to," Dan whined playfully as Phil swatted his hands away and continued to dry him off.

"I know, I want to," Phil replied with a playful grin as he finished drying Dan off, "now go wait for me in the spare bedroom and I'll meet you there in a minute, I gotta clean up."

"Okaayyy," Dan sang out before he stepped out of the bathroom, "need anything from the bedroom?"

"Bring the box labelled, "Promises" to the spare room, but please don't go in it," Phil asked nicely, blowing Dan a kiss before the bathroom door was shut and Dan was on his way.

Phil smiled to himself as he drained the tub and tidied up the bathroom. Inside the promises box was a small velvet box and Phil had all the plans in the world to propose to his boyfriend, even if England currently wouldn't understand their marriage. He didn't care, they were happy.

Dan trekked his way to the bedroom, grabbing his favourite tight boxers to slip on before grabbing the box Phil asked for. He set a quite heavy book on top of it to ensure it stayed shut and he didn't accidently peek before he brought it with him to the spare bedroom, making sure to shut the door to the master bedroom behind him so Phil couldn't see the roses across the bed on a path to a small little black velvet box sitting on Phil's pillow, which was Dan's visual way of asking his best friend, his lover, and his saviour to marry him and keep them together until the ends of time.

Dan set Phil's box on the dresser before he moved to sit down on the bed, laying out on his usual side while he waited for Phil to return from the bathroom, his tail draped across his stomach as he played with it absentmindedly.

It took all of Phil's willpower not to peek into their bedroom as he walked past it, he was painfully curious as to what Dan was planning but he knew better than to break Dan's trust like that. He stopped outside the door for a moment, resting his head against it as he reined himself back in control to continue on to their bedroom, his body raked with nerves as he thought about his plans for the night.

~*~*~ (le fastforward) ~*~*~

"Thank you so much for dinner, Daddy, this place is amazing!" Dan said with a bright smile as dessert was set down on their table.

"Nothing but the best for my darling," Phil replied with a hearty chuckle, the weight of the small velvet box sitting heavy in his pocket. It was now or never and Mama didn't raise no quitter, he wasn't backing out of this now.

"Dan," Phil started as he stood up from the table, raising his arms as a "stay there" before he continued, "Daniel, I love you more today than I ever thought I could and I can't imagine a day of my life without you in it."

As Phil paused to breathe Dan realised what was going on, Phil was proposing. Dan was in awe, he and Phil were so in sync they were proposing on the same day. He wrung his hands together as he anxiously listened for the question he was dying to hear from Phil's mouth.

"Daniel James Howell, neko of my life," Phil said softly as he got down on one knee in front of Dan's chair, "will you do me the honour of marrying me and being my life-partner?"

Dan nodded quickly as the restaurant around them burst into applause. He stuck out his left hand for Phil to put the ring on before sliding off his chair and nearly tackling Phil to the ground. They held onto each other tightly as the weight of the situation lifted into bliss as they thought of the commitment they had just made to one another.

"I love you so much, Phil Lester," Dan whispered into Phil's ear as his own nerves started to creep back into his system, remembering they layout of their bedroom at the moment.

"I love you too, Dan," Phil whispered back as he broke the hug, guiding them back to their chairs to finish their dessert.

The rest of the dinner passed in a blur as they both wanted to get back home as fast as they could, ready for the rest of their night together.

~*~*~

"Please don't think I'm copying you," Dan murmured against Phil's lips as Phil had Dan pinned to the front door, their lips crashing together the moment they were through the threshold.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked in reply, his hands already under Dan's shirt in an attempt to get it off, wanting nothing more than to ravish his lover.

"You'll see," Dan moaned against Phil's lips as Phil's deft fingers tweaked his nipples, sending spikes of pleasure straight to his hardening cock.

"Bedroom?" Phil asked as he pulled Dan's shirt over his head, tossing it aside for him to find later as he started dragging Dan to the bedroom, "am I finally allowed in?" he asked teasingly, his eyes sparkling behind the lust burning within them.

"Please, and yes, yes you are," Dan replied, following behind Phil as he held on to the elder's arm, not wanting to miss any of Phil's reaction to his decorating.

Phil pushed the door open, planning on throwing Dan right onto the bed but his plans were derailed the moment he laid eyes upon the bed. He followed the trail of roses up to his pillow, his eyes falling onto the small black velvet box sitting there.

Dan laid out on his side of the bed on his side, watching Phil intently before murmuring, "marry me, Phil."

"Oh god, yes," Phil said, silent tears streaming down his face as he processed that he and Dan were so in sync they had set up to propose to each other on the same day.

Dan grabbed the small box, gently pulling the ring out of it before he walked up to Phil, sliding the ring onto his left ring finger. He admired it for a long moment before he reconnected their lips, kissing Phil with a burning passion and desire, reigniting the flame that had sparked between them as they had walked into their house.

Phil put his hands on Dan's hips, guiding him back towards the bed as they kissed, his hands quick to undo his dress slacks and push them down – along with his boxers – before he pushed the neko down onto the bed.

"God I love you so much," Phil murmured in the moment their lips were disconnected. He made quick work of his shirt, undoing just enough buttons to pull it up and over his head before he threw himself on-top of the neko, reconnecting their lips once again.

"I love you too," Dan panted out as he admired his lover, watching him get out of his shirt. He let his eyes rake over Phil's bare torso before Phil's lips were on his again, this kiss slower and guided as Phil's tongue explored his mouth.

Dan's hands travelled to the button on Phil's dress slacks, popping the button open and pushing them, along with his boxers, down as far as his lanky arms could reach.

Phil kicked his long legs till his pants were gone for good, somewhere in the room to be found later. He pulled up from the kiss, panting for a moment before trailing kisses down Dan's smooth, hairless torso, stopping every few spots to leave a dark red mark for his eyes only to see tomorrow morning in the aftermath.

Dan breathed out heavy sighs as every swipe of Phil's tongue against his overheated skin went right to his neglected cock, his tail flicking up to run down Phil's side as he writhed against the sheets.

"Aw, look at my little baby squirming for more," Phil cooed out, his hot breath ghosting over Dan's navel.

"Please, Daddy, please," Dan whimpered out softly, his hips bucking up ever so gently as he searched for any form of relief.

"What do you want, babyboy?" Phil asked teasingly, his hand dropping between Dan's legs, brushing his fingertip ever so gently up and down Dan's overly sensitive perineum.

"Anything, please, anything. Touch me, fuck me, suck me, anything Daddy, please," Dan begged out, his back arching up off the bed as Phil's fingers felt like magic on that lovely little patch of skin.

"Well, you did ask so nicely," Phil mumbled against Dan's skin, his mouth travelling the short distance till he got the head of Dan's leaky cock between his lips, his tongue swirling the slit as he lapped up at the salty pre-cum.

Dan yelped softly into a loud moan as Phil's tongue lapped against his cock. He fisted at the sheets, trying to gain any of his composure back before Phil sunk his mouth down till his nose was pressed into the little patch of fuzz surrounding the base of Dan's long member.

"Oh Daddy, oh Daddy," Dan moaned out softly as he watched Phil's head bob up and down his achingly hard member.

Phil palmed at himself, ever so barely relieving a little pressure off himself as he worked on his lover. He sucked hard on Dan, taking his time on every bob upwards, his tongue swirling around the tip before he bobbed back down till Dan hit the back of his throat.

Dan tugged on Phil's long black hair, pulling him off as he mumbled "close, close, so close."

Phil smirked wide as he took the sign, pulling his mouth off of Dan with a satisfying pop. He rubbed soft circles on Dan's hip as he reached for their bottle of lube with the other hand, popping it open quickly before pouring a generous amount onto his hand.

He rubbed it between his hands to warm it up before he brought his hand down to Dan's tight hole, careful to avoid his tail as he remembered how un-fun cleaning lube out of soft tail fur was. 

"Already stretched, Daddy, please just please, need you," Dan incoherently begged, pushing down as best he could like it would get Phil inside of him faster.

"Already?" Phil questioned, pushing two fingers inside Dan, pleasantly surprised when he was met with no resistance.

"Before dinner, got myself ready for you," Dan mumbled out in response, pushing himself down on Phil's fingers in a silent plea for more.

"What a good little kitty you are," Phil praised softly as he rubbed the lube on his other hand all over himself, sighing softly as his own hand felt so good on his neglected cock.

"Good for you, Daddy, only you," Dan babbled out as he waited for more, watching his lover slick himself up.

Faster than Dan could whimper at, Phil removed his fingers from Dan and lined his aching cock up, slowly pushing it in to his needy lover.

As much as the both of them were needy with lust, love, and a desire to cum, both boys knew this part had to be taken slow for fear of hurting Dan.

Phil pushed in gently, just fast enough to be pleasurable and not painful for Dan till he was down to the base, his hips flush with Dan's ass as he kept still for a moment.

"Move, please, Daddy, please move," Dan begged once he was fully adjusted to the new feeling of being so very full.

"As you wish, babyboy," Phil replied softly as he began to move through Dan, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room as Phil's hips collided with Dan's plump ass.

Both boys soon became a mess of pants, moans, and incoherent babbles of the other's name as they lost themselves to pure pleasure. Phil had snaked a hand in between them, his long fingers finding their way around Dan's cock to pump it in time with his thrusts. Both boys were on the edge of climax, teetering on that fine line before they finally lost it.

Dan raised his hips up just enough where Phil was pounding right into his prostate, that magical spot deep within his own body that pushed him right over the edge.

"Oh Phil, Phil, oh, Daddy," Dan chanted out as his eyes rolled back, his back arched up, and hot white ribbons shot across his chest and Phil's hand. Phil kept his hand moving until he was sure Dan was done, making sure to angle himself away from Dan's prostate as he edged towards his own high.

As Phil watched Dan come undone underneath him and Dan's tight, hot hole clenched around him, Phil toppled over that edge and came deep inside his lover, his hips giving a few more lazy thrusts as he milked himself through is orgasm deep inside of Dan.

Phil let himself collapse down onto Dan, both boys a mess of sweat, cum and heavy breathing as they tried to collect themselves. Phil moved his hips just enough to pull out of the neko under him, smiling to himself as he heard Dan whimper at the feeling of being so empty.

"Another bath?" Phil offered as his breathing finally settled down.

"In a moment, I can't feel my legs," Dan replied with a chuckle. He pushed the elder off of him slightly so he could curl up in his Daddy's chest, cozying up to his now-fiancee.

They laid together in a blissful silence for a long moment before Dan broke it, "I can't fucking believe we both proposed tonight."

"I can't either, to be honest. I didn't know we were that in sync," Phil chuckled back, holding the smaller neko tight to his chest.

"But we both said yes, so we got that goin for us," Dan laughed softly, looking deep into Phil's ocean blue eyes.

"I love you so damn much, Dan. Happy 5 years," Phil replied with a smile, kissing the tip of Dan's nose.

"I love you too, Phil," Dan replied, scrunching his nose up slightly as Phil kissed on it, "now how about that bath? Carry me?"

Phil laughed as he scooped up his babyboy, carrying him off to the bathroom to continue the sweet romance for the rest of the night as they began this next chapter of their lives.


End file.
